


Savior [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Earth 2 (TV 1994)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: All About Eve, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic





	Savior [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Savior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/49350) by [alianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora). 



Length: 0:05:22  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/savior.mp3) (right click and and save as)   



End file.
